


Bender Can Blitz

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: Final Fantasy X, Futurama
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utter crack. Bender plays Blitzball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bender Can Blitz

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the drabble request meme on my LJ.

Tidus was so surprised he opened his mouth, letting precious oxygen escape. So _this_ was why the Aurochs lost every year! A robot didn't need to breathe, didn't get tired, and--  
  
A pair of metal arms telescoped across the playing field, landing another easy goal. That was just _cheating_.  
  
As they pulled back towards the robot's body, Tidus felt hard metal fingers graze his ass. He thought the robot had come on to him until he checked for his wallet.


End file.
